


Shattered Glass and Bloody Ink

by Agent3Novi



Series: Splatoon x Gravity Falls AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is an OC: Novi Ink, Bill Cipher is NOT a jerk, Crossover, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LET'S DO IT!!!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, he is a good boy now, post-canon Gravity Falls, pre-canon & Canon & post-canon Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: The two newest recruits of the Squidbeak Splatoon, Agent Star and Agent Pine, find the ruins of an old building, filled to the brim with ancient relics and magic. Could this building hold the secrets of this world's past and of the mysterious race that spelled its own doom? The secrets get deeper when a mysterious demon-ghost joins the fray, uncovering tragic realities and forgotten pasts.((DISCONTINUED))





	1. Five dead...

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this is happening.
> 
> I go the idea for this when I decided to draw the Mystery Twins as Inklings. and then I was like, "wait, but how are they Inklings? WHY are they Inklings?" and I then continued on to have an epiphany that you could stick to Splatoon's and Gravity Fall's canons and they could still exist in the same timeline. And then I pitched the idea to my cousin, and he made me promise I would show him the finished product. So yeah, now we're here. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, this is REALLY GOOD background music for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_CLWC-XqD0&t=142s

    The chamber was eerily quiet. It smelled mildewy and a few plants had managed to worm their way in. Six futuristic-looking pods lay in a row, each with a glass observation window. Five were shattered, the sixth was unbroken and fogged with frost. One pod held a skeleton. Two held smaller ones, almost identical. One seemed to have a constellation carved into its forehead. The other had rusting bits of metal stuck to its teeth. One held a smaller skeleton, a quadruped. The last one held a pile of glittering dust, navy blue and yellow in color. Tubes connected each pod to tanks labeled in long-since worn-away lettering. Rusting equipment was strewn about. A hole in the ceiling had caved, letting light from the surface spill in. there was a futuristic-looking box in one corner of the room, yellowed but unbroken.

    The lock clicked and the box opened with a _pop_. Inside were many worn items. A sweater with a rainbow shooting-star design. A blue and white cap with a cartoon tree on the front. A fez with an odd golden fish on it. Oddly, a wad of some ancient currency was rolled up inside and around a pair of brass knuckles. There was a pair of cracked glasses resting upon four maroon journals, each with a six-fingered hand on the cover. A black top hat and bow-tie were the last items in the chest. Clearly each and every one of these items had been treasured.

    The two adventurers shared a look. Whatever this was, it was an important tidbit of history. Agent 3 would want to see this for _sure_. Agent P pulled out his notebook and began taking notes. Agent S took out her camera and began snapping photos. She took a photo of each of the items in the chest, then one of each pod. Agent P began sketching the odd skeletons in the pods. He remarked to himself that they reminded him of an odd fossil Agent 3 had once showed him (she had dubbed it a “Bishlepper").

    Once there was nothing more to be recorded, Agent P snapped his notebook shut and headed for the crumbling stairs to the surface. Agent S grabbed his shoulder and said something, gesturing to the items from the chest. Agent P sighed and let her drag him over. He scrutinized the items before grabbing the hat and the two journals. Agent S grabbed the sweater and unfolded it. A bright pink scrapbook fell out of the folds and landed on the floor. Agent S picked it up. The bright lettering meant nothing to her, but meant the world to whoever wrote them there.

    The twins put their treasures into their backpacks and ran to the stairs. They stomped up the steps and disappeared.

    A lone spirit was left in the room. It leaned over the box of memories and wept golden, ethereal tears, mourning the death of his little siblings and the doppelgangers who stole what little of them he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> I would love some feedback for this, things to improve, future scenarios, etc. Do tell if you want me to continue this. Updates will be either slow to nonexistent depending on interest levels and my motivation to write. if anyone can tell me how to insert images that would be AWESOME!
> 
> See you later, have a good day!


	2. Grappling Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was NOT expecting that level of positivity that fast. Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> this was my last pre-written chapter, so expect updates to be slower.
> 
> also, "squiding" and "unsquiding" are just my short ways to write that an Inkling switches between squid and kid forms.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There was something about the ruined building that unsettled the twins. It wasn’t that the place was necessarily creepy, though they found themselves jumping at every little sound once they found the underground chamber. No, it was that the place seemed to be its own little world, the thick white fog its barrier, a world of melancholy ruin. There was also a creeping feeling, so small that the two didn’t even acknowledge it, that they had been there before. But that was ridiculous, they hadn’t  (had they?) . 

They stepped out of the stairwell and into a crumbling room. Part of the wall had caved in long ago, spilling debris everywhere. Most of the items that had once filled the room were nothing more than rotting piles of dirt. Though, a few were more or less recognizable. A pile of wood that resembled a counter if you squinted. A broken jar that seemed to hold little white spheres (upon closer inspection they appeared to be plastic eyeballs). A rusted statue of a vaguely familiar creature bent down and holding out a pan. And… something stuck up in the rafters?

Agent S squinted. The mystery object seemed to be some kind of Shooter. Her eyes lit up at the realization and she tugged on her brother’s sleeve. Agent P turned to her and asked what was wrong. Agent S excitedly pointed to the object in the rafters. Agent P nodded and the two navigated their way over. Agent P pulled out his Hero Charger. Agent S squided and grabbed on to the end. Agent P lifted her up to the mystery object. Agent S grabbed the item and leapt down, unsquiding. The two knelt down and examined their find. True to her suspicion, it was a Shooter-class weapon, though it had no opening for ink to come out of. It was simple in design, just a rectangular barrel, handle, and trigger. There was some sort of hook at the end of the barrel. When Agent S fired it the hook flew forward and clattered to the ground. A rope was tied from the hook to the inside of the barrel. When Agent S pressed the trigger again the rope quickly drew the hook back.

Agent S stuffed the Shooter into her bag. She told her brother that she dubbed it the “Grappling Hook!” as they climbed through the debris. It just  _ felt _ like the right name for it. She didn’t tell him about the deja-vu she had upon firing it, like she had done it a million times before.

The two climbed out into the clouded clearing. A muddy path lead into the foggy forest of pines that surrounded the ruins. A pile of rusty metal lay on the ground. It looked like it could have once been a car. A few wooden poles carved with long-forgotten creatures were toppled or getting there, stained from water. It all made for an eerie sight. 

The agents retraced their steps along the muddy road and ventured back into the fog, ready to tell Agent 3 about their discovery. As the two made their way back to Tentakeel Outpost, lost in thought, they never even noticed the specter following silently behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably link to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQsZPYB0vMw (9:50) in case you were wondering what I meant by "Shooter". it is a class of weapon from Splatoon, one of the most basic ones. 
> 
> the next chapter is pretty dialogue heavy. do you think I should actually write the dialogue in English or should I stick to the implied dialogue like this and the last chapter had? I would love to know what you guys think would be better.
> 
> anyone have any guesses on who the ghost is?
> 
> Anyway, thank you and have a good day!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 3 won't be coming for a while. Apologies, but I just have no motivation to write long character conversations and exposition, which is basically Chapter 3 in a nutshell. It is necessary for the story though, and it needs to happen specificly here in the fic. I may upload some other things in the meantime. anyway, thank you for reading this little ramble, have a good day!


	3. *AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ*

Sorry for those who have been waiting, but this isn't a chapter-update.

After months of trying to find the motivation to write for this, I'm sorry to say that I am choosing to discontinue this story. I have thoroughly lost the muse to write for this a _long_ time ago. I'm sorry for never actually getting to the parts I promised in the synopsis. I'm putting my story notes here for anyone who wishes to know what was going to happen:

 

 

> (basic story outline notes): So, basic Splatoon origin story, but Gravity Falls exists. One-to-two years post canon, The Pines family (Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Ford, and Waddles, plus a redeemed/reincarnated half-demon Bill Cipher) take shelter from the incoming floods, natural disasters, etc within a bunker built in preparation for the global-warming-caused apocalypse. They all sleep in cryonics-pods programed to unfreeze and wake them up when the surface becomes habitable again (similar to Judd in Splatoon canon). Sometime around the 7,500 - 10,000 year mark, the bunker is breached by the elements and five of the six pods break, killing those inside. Ford survives, while the rest (minus Bill and Waddles) are eventually reincarnated as Inklings in Inkopolis. Waddles is reincarnated as a bird and Bill just sticks around the bunker-ruins as a ghost.
> 
> In Inkopolis, Stan runs a museum for all things weird, anything from folktales to urban legends. He takes care of his niece, nephew, and their bird. Their family is happy, though it always feels like something (or someone) is missing.
> 
> The twins one day run into a curious Inkling at the nearby library. She's doing research about an odd historical mystery, trying to discover who these mysterious _"humans"_ were, and why they went extinct so suddenly. They chose to help her, so she gives them some gear, brings them to the locations where she suspects there may be some hidden relics, and they begin investigating.
> 
> (basically chapter s1&2) A few days later, the twins find the ruins of an old human building while exploring on their own. They explore and take some relics to show Agent 3 (the Inkling who recruited them to help), unwittingly waking up a mildly pissed ghost in the processes, who follows them home.
> 
> (I didn't really have anything solidly planned like ^that^ beyond chapter two, so the rest are just bulleted plot-points, not necessarily on chronological order):
> 
>   * The twins explore the ruins of the Mystery Shack
>   * Bill makes contact
>   * The twins meet Agent 3 at the library
>   * Ford is revived from his cryo-pod.
>   * (maybe) a prolouge
>   * memories come back.
>   * (end-goal) the family is reunited.
> 


So, yeah, here you go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

EDIT: I forgot to mention this, but if you want more Splatoon-content from me, I have two Splatoon-ask-blogs: [Co-conductor-Agent-8](https://co-conductor-agent-8.tumblr.com/) (A bad-end AU of the Octo-Expansion) and [Sea-breeze-cafe-RP-crew](https://sea-breeze-cafe-rp-crew.tumblr.com/) (A group of friends hanging out in the cafe that might occasionally start a shoot-out) if you want to stop by and drop an ask~!


End file.
